


Sugar

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【代发】作者：阿堇</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> 【代发】作者：阿堇

“你今晚有什么安排？”Gal在他们收拾桌子上的餐具时问，“别告诉我你又要去那家餐厅。”  
　　  
Ben不置可否地对她耸了耸肩，得到一声嗤笑。  
　　  
“我今天生日，就不能对我友好一点？”他对自己的好朋友翻了个白眼，把桌子上的喝空的易拉罐捏扁，扔进了脚边的垃圾袋里，“我也可能不去，毕竟我好不容易到了可以喝酒的年龄，我也许会窝在沙发上和我的狗聊聊天，然后喝得醉生梦死。”  
　　  
“既然你都愿意和你的狗说话，为什么不去那家餐厅找你的暗恋对象聊聊天。”Gal Gadot把最后一个脏盘子扔进厨房的水池，转过身抱着手臂看向他，“别以为我不知道你的那点小心思，把生日聚会放在中午，然后晚上溜出去做个偷窥狂。”  
　　  
“嘿，这样听起来感觉我是个变态似的。”Ben不满地抗议。  
　　  
Gal帮他把地上的垃圾收拾进黑色的垃圾袋里，穿上自己的牛仔外套准备离开。她在两年前搬来这个镇子以后就和Ben成了不错的朋友，现在他们还有一年就要从小镇的高中毕业，他可不想看着自己的好朋友像个傻瓜一样错过喜欢的人。  
　　  
“行行好，别像个姑娘一样。”Gal在门廊上和他告别，给了他一个拥抱，“去告白，就当是给自己的生日礼物。”  
　　  
“要是我去了，你会和Amy坦白你那点小心思吗？”他最终决定还是要拖自己的好友下水，绝不能自己一个人头疼。  
　　  
Gal冲他挑了下眉毛，露出一个危险的眼神：“成交。”  
　　  
所以这就是为什么，他在自己的生日当晚，徘徊在镇子上那家餐厅的窗户外面，时不时地往里面看两眼。Ben的手插在自己运动外套的兜里，耸了耸肩。  
　　  
看在上帝的份上，Gal说的对，他真的像一个该死的变态偷窥狂。  
　　  
外面的天已经黑透了，餐厅里橘色的暖光穿过玻璃照在人流稀少的街道上。Ben弯下腰再次凑近窗户往里面看，Henry穿着他的格子衫和围裙，正在收拾一个空了的餐桌。他的袖子挽到手肘处，露出光滑的小臂和线条漂亮的肌肉。就像是忽然心有灵犀似的，他忽然抬起了头朝Ben所在的窗户看过去。  
　　  
还在偷看的他根本来不及把自己缩回到阴影里，只能呆愣在那儿，看着Henry对着他挑起了眉毛，露出一个明亮的笑容。  
　　  
直到对方重新低下头开始收拾桌子上的餐具以后，他才回过神来直起身子，手忙脚乱地退后两步，打算像以前一样跑开。结果他刚转过身，就撞到了一个黑影。  
　　  
“让我看看这是谁。”Jason Momoa洪亮的声音在他头顶上响起，“整天在我的窗户边探头探脑。”  
　　  
Ben根本来不及开口就被人捏着肩膀拉到了餐厅门口的路灯下，他的胸口被Jason健壮的肌肉撞得生疼。  
　　  
“哦，Affleck家的小子。”Jason松开了捏着他肩膀的手，脸上严肃的表情也舒缓下来，亲切地拍了拍他的背，“怎么不进去？”  
　　  
“我就是随便出来看看。”Ben虽然自认为个子不算矮，但是在对方193+的身高面前还是差了一点。反正我还会继续长得，而且我已经比Henry高了。他在心里翻了个白眼，露出一个有些生硬的微笑，歪了歪头，想要赶紧从对方的手底下逃开。  
　　  
“你父母什么时候从纽约回来？”Jason完全没有放开他的意思，甚至打算把他往餐馆的方向带，“听说今天是你成年的生日，他们不能陪你真是太可惜了。”  
　　  
“没什么，他们过两天就会回来的。”  
　　  
Ben被Jason勾着肩膀开始拖向餐馆的入口处，他甚至都不能表现出抗拒。因为这会显得十分奇怪，他完全没有任何合理的理由拒绝进入Jason的餐厅，更别提他无数次向Momoa表示他十分喜欢店里的牛排。  
　　  
“既然你已经成年了，进来喝一杯，小子。”  
　　  
Jason按着他的后背把他推进了店里，径直被带向了吧台塞到了那里的圆椅子上。  
　　  
“给他来杯啤酒，Henry boy.”  
　　  
Ben听到Jason冲着吧台里面背对着他们的人打了个响指，他差点在Henry转过身来和他四目相对的时候从椅子上跳起来夺门而出。  
　　  
Henry看到坐在吧台外面的男孩时发出了一声奇怪的“哦”，声音虽然很小但是却被Ben在乱糟糟的说话声里听得一清二楚。Henry像是意识到了自己的失礼，立刻像是见到了老朋友似的冲他开心的笑起来，露出两个尖尖的小虎牙。  
　　  
“Hi.”  
　　  
“Hi.”Ben有些紧张地搓了搓手，抿了抿嘴唇，“我满18岁了，今天。”  
　　  
这糟糕的开场白，要是Gal知道他这么蠢，一定会嘲笑他到世界尽头。  
　　  
“恭喜。所以，生日快乐。”Henry拿出一个干净的啤酒杯替他倒满，放到他的面前，蓝色的眼睛在吧台的灯光下熠熠生辉，“随便喝，Jason请。”  
　　  
餐馆的老板正站在他旁边，大笑着捏了捏他的肩膀。“我就把他交给你了，要是他一会儿不省人事，你就负责送他回家。”  
　　  
“那你可得额外付我工钱。”Henry装出一副不愿意地表情。  
　　  
“额外的工钱你得找他要。”  
　　  
Jason拍了一下Ben的背，差点让他把刚端到嘴边的啤酒洒出来。Henry低头对他做了一个鬼脸，让他不禁笑了出来。  
　　  
“我开玩笑的。”Henry对他解释，“我会送你回去。不过你得先把钥匙给我，不然我一会儿得像个坏人一样摸遍你的全身才能找到它。”  
　　  
“你可以随便摸，我不介意。”  
　　  
Ben看到Henry冲他挑起了眉毛，露出一个惊讶的表情，他这才意识到自己刚才到底说了什么。这该死的酒精，他中午就不应该和那群朋友喝那么多酒，他现在已经有些控制不了自己的舌头了。  
　　  
“我的上帝，我不是......我是说......”他坐直了身子开始语无伦次地解释，“你不要误会。”  
　　  
他庆幸Jason刚才就从他们两个人身边走开了，不然他可不想因为调戏对方的店员而被扔出去。  
　　  
Henry只是笑着摇了摇头，像是丝毫没有在意。刚好这时又有新的客人过来要了两杯威士忌，暂时解救了他。  
　　  
他不能再这样毫无进展，他必须拿出点勇气来。因为除了像个变态一样偷窥和意淫，他最好还是像个正常人一样告白比较好。  
　　  
Ben一口一口喝着手里的啤酒思考着，Henry就在他面前的吧台里整理着东西。第一次在餐厅遇到对方以后，他就没办法再在这里好好吃饭，因为他发现自己的视线总是会随着对方的身影在店里飘来飘去。Gal就是在他盯着对方屁股出神的时候，发现了他的小秘密。  
　　  
现在他又开始盯着Henry的屁股看了。  
　　  
他刚好坐在吧台的侧面，Henry站在那里清洗擦拭着那些玻璃杯，为客人结账，或者是趴在后厨的出菜口和厨师说话。围裙上的带子在他的腰上缠了一圈，勾勒出他的腰线，也让他的屁股显得更翘了。他十分想知道那圆润丰满的臀部摸起来到底是什么感觉。  
　　  
Henry在工作的间隙会时不时地朝他的方向瞅一眼，刚开始他还会不好意思的闪开目光，但是几次以后，他就开始毫不避讳的盯着对方，在两个人视线交流的时候勾起嘴角或者冲对方挑一挑眉毛。Henry也会冲他眨眨眼睛，亦或被他弄得无奈地笑起来。  
　　  
他有些口干舌燥地喝着杯子里的酒，这种奇怪的交流让他的内心不禁有些躁动。当他喝完杯子里的最后一口，立刻对看向他的Henry晃了晃手里空掉的玻璃杯。  
　　  
“酒量不错，看来我是没机会送你回去了。”Henry替他重新添满，语气里似乎带着一点遗憾。  
　　  
Ben的手肘撑在吧台上，抬头看着他。“或许我可以装醉，然后让你送我回去。”  
　　  
“你就这么想让我送你回家？或许我真的得找你要点额外的劳务费。”  
　　  
他的暗恋对象撩起围裙的前襟擦了擦手，被他的话逗笑了。  
　　  
“我想这点报酬我应该能付得起，我的零花钱还有很多。”  
　　  
Henry停下手里的活，盯着他看了一会儿，这样的注视让他有些紧张，他以为这次自己真的搞砸了。  
　　  
“所以，你是认真的？”Henry终于打破了沉默，看了一眼餐馆入口处的钟表，对他露出一个似笑非笑的表情。  
　　  
“什么认真的？”Ben有些不明所以地反问。  
　　  
“我没理解错的话，你是在和我调情？”  
　　  
他没想到对方如此直接了当地问了出来，整个人瞬间有些僵硬。他想自己肯定是有些脸红，但是这个时候他最不该表现出的就是退怯。  
　　  
他有些紧张地点了点头，努力不让自己显得过于莽撞或者是激动。虽然他比对方小一些，但是这并不代表自己的感情应该被轻视或者被当成是一个玩笑。  
　　  
Henry重新笑了起来，他也跟着一起无声地笑了。  
　　  
“我还有一个小时下班。”  
　　  
“我想我一个小时以后就会喝醉的。”他冲对方举了举手里的杯子，挑起了眉毛。  
　　  
一个半小时以后，他们两个人已经站在Ben的家门口等着开门进屋。  
　　  
“我喝醉了。”Ben从来不知道自己能够这么厚脸皮，他站在门廊上，比身边的人还高出几厘米。  
　　  
“现在的学生已经可以这样眼睛都不眨的撒谎了吗？”Henry抱着双手好笑地看着他，“你到底在动什么小心思？”  
　　  
“我喝醉了所以找不到钥匙。”他伸出手勾住对方的脖子，整个人把重量都挂在了Henry的身上，“你得自己找。”  
　　  
Henry无奈地摇了摇头，开始把手伸进他的衣服口袋。他摸完了上衣的两个兜，那里面除了Ben的手机和钱包以外什么都没有。他无比庆幸现在门廊上的灯是黑的，所以没有人能看到他正把手伸进Ben的裤子里，他现在完全弄明白了对方到底想让他做什么。  
　　  
他在裤子前面的口袋里一无所获，但是单薄的布料让他能感受到手指下面紧绷的肌肉和发热的皮肤。他把手移向屁股上的那两个口袋，当牛仔裤紧绷的面料让他艰难地把手伸进去的时候，他听到趴在他肩膀上人发出一声满意的轻笑。  
　　  
这该死的家伙。  
　　  
Henry最后在他左后方的裤兜里找到了开门的钥匙，Ben拉着他穿过漆黑的起居室，直接带他走向了二楼的房间。除了刚进门时眼前一片漆黑，过了一会儿，当他的眼睛适应了这个光线，他已经可以毫无阻碍的借着从窗户外面照进来的灯光看清楚自己脚下的楼梯了。  
　　  
“所以我送你回来的报酬在哪儿？”  
　　  
Ben带着微醺的醉意倒在了自己的床上。他侧过头看向站在床边的Henry，露出一个耍赖的笑容。  
　　  
“我骗你的，我没钱。”  
　　  
Henry俯下身子趴在他的上方，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，像是想到了什么好玩的事。  
　　  
“那我就自己收加班费了。”  
　　  
他从Ben的身上滑了下去，跪在了床边的地板上。木质的地板硌得他膝盖微微发疼，但是他现在的注意力并不在那里。他趴在Ben张开的双腿间解开了对方牛仔裤的扣子，拉开了裤链，露出了里面黑色的棉质内裤。  
　　  
Ben发出一声惊呼，他感觉到Henry的牙齿隔着他的内裤轻轻啃咬着他的阴茎，这让他忽然间惊得弹起了身子，但是立刻被对方伸手推倒了回去。  
　　  
“别动。”Henry埋怨的看了他一眼，发出一声轻笑，“别告诉我没有姑娘给你做过这个。”  
　　  
Ben被他问得忽然涨红了脸，在他伸手褪下自己的内裤时发出一阵紧张地喘息。  
　　  
Henry看到他的反应，吃惊地挑起了眉毛。“你还是个处男？”  
　　  
屋子的主人对着自己的天花板翻了一个白眼，“但是这也不能阻止我在脑子里操你。”他的话刚说完，就听到Henry发出一个不屑地鼻音，已经渐渐开始勃起的阴茎被一双温暖的手包裹住，开始撸动起他的柱身。  
　　  
他深深地呼出一口气，发出一声满意地叹息。虽然这个男人比他大几岁，但是无论是身高还是体格都和他差了不少，那双比他还小的手掌在他的眼里异常可爱。现在那双手正握着他的性器，缓慢地揉搓着，想到这里他就不由得变得更加兴奋。  
　　  
Henry低下头开始用舌尖磨砂着他的龟头，顺着已经硬起来的柱身上下舔弄起来，透明的津液沾湿了他的勃起。他伸手拉扯着对方黑色的头发，在Henry用嘴含住他阴茎的前端之后，难耐的向前顶弄着胯部，想让他吞得更深。  
　　  
Ben觉得自己像是在做梦，这个年龄段的男孩谁不会梦到那些难以启齿的事情。他总是在梦到Henry之后的清晨发现自己羞耻地勃起着，只能在卫生间里想着对方发泄出来。现在他能清楚的感觉到Henry的舌头贴着他的老二磨蹭着，柔软的双唇吞吐着他的阴茎，肿胀的肉棒在对方温暖的口腔里不停的进出。  
　　  
Henry听着他发出一阵又一阵喘息和呻吟，坏笑着吐出他的阴茎，然后用力的吸了一下。Ben发出一声高昂的惊叫，射在了他的嘴里。  
　　  
“抱......抱歉......”被他的口活一下就弄射的男孩忽然间涨红了脸，有些紧张地结巴起来。  
　　  
Henry在床沿上撑起自己的上半身，他的小腿有一点发麻。他站起来脱掉自己的运动裤和内裤，慢慢地爬上Ben的单人床，跨坐在柔软的床垫上。因为他的动作，原本忽然坐起来的Ben又重新躺了回去，有些紧张地伸手扶住了他的腰。  
　　  
“明明应该是我的报酬，但是你却先舒服了。”Henry用自己的屁股蹭了蹭Ben才射过的阴茎，那上面还沾着他的嘴里的唾液和几缕白色的液体。  
　　  
Ben躺在自己的床上抿了抿嘴唇，他能感觉得到自己的性器因为Henry的动作又渐渐开始坚挺起来。年轻的好处就是几乎没有不应期，他伸手撩起坐在自己身上的人那件蓝色的套头衫，直起上半身伸出舌头舔弄起他紧实的小腹。  
　　  
他的手抓着对方的屁股，张开的手掌甚至都没办法完全包裹住那丰满的臀肉。他用力的开始揉搓，听到Henry发出好听的呻吟。  
　　  
“我真的太想做这个了，我总是不停地想象自己玩弄着它，在你的臀瓣上留下红色的指印。”Ben被重新推倒在床上，朝对方露出一个心满意足地表情。  
　　  
“你的要求真低。”Henry费了点力气才挣脱他捏着自己屁股的手。他弓起身子扶住对方已经重新硬起来的性器，在Ben不断加大的呻吟声里对着自己的后穴坐了上去。  
　　  
没有润滑的插入让他疼的咬紧了自己的嘴唇，他伸手攥紧了Ben扶在他腰上的手，尽量放松自己的肌肉，利用原本留在对方阴茎上的津液慢慢地将它吞进了自己的身体里。  
　　  
Ben也因为他紧致的甬道有些难捱，但是当对方开始缓缓的开始晃动自己的腰时，涌向下腹地快感让他惊慌地倒吸了一口气。  
　　  
“Henry......”他向后弓起身子，被骑在身上的男人弄的只能喊出对方的名字，连一句完整的话也说不出来。  
　　  
“舒服吗？嗯？”Henry向前晃动着自己的胯部让他的阴茎从小穴里吐出一大段，然后用力的向后一顶又将它完整的插入直到根部。  
　　  
“我......不行......”Ben紧紧的握住他的腰，配合着他的动作向前猛的戳刺着胯部，“我要到了！”  
　　  
他刚喊出来，整个人就像一张弓绷起了身子，在Henry的后穴里毫无预警的射了出来。  
　　  
他居然因为Henry的乘骑秒射了，这实在太丢脸了。他尴尬地感觉到自己的阴茎抽搐着喷出一股液体，流进了对方的肠道。  
　　  
Henry因为他突然射进甬道里的精液发出一声闷哼。抽插的运动并没有停下，他更加用力的用Ben的阴茎操着自己。他直起身子，加快了腰肢摆动的动作。Ben伸出手开始撸动起Henry又硬又烫的老二，前后双重的刺激让他没过多久也彻底丢盔弃甲，在一声尖锐的呻吟里一个挺身射在了身下人的身上，甚至有几点喷在了对方的脸上。  
　　  
“这下我真的确定你是个处男了，男孩。”  
　　  
Henry甚至都没有把阴茎从他的身体里抽出来，直接趴在了对方的身上，笑了出来。  
　　  
“但是现在不是了。”Ben抱着他翻了个身，将他压在身下，“因为我已经干过你了。”  
　　  
第二天，当Ben在学校的楼道上吹着口哨晃到正在从柜子里取书的Gal旁边时，他的朋友带着审视的目光上下打量了他一阵，然后满意的点了点头。  
　　  
“成功了？”  
　　  
“毫无偏差。”Ben伸手按在了她的柜子上，得意地挑了挑眉，“接下来该你了，你得去找Amy......”  
　　  
Gal根本没等他说完就发出一声嗤笑，她合上自己的柜门，突然出现的Amy Adams露出刚才被柜门挡住的脸，冲他开心地摆了摆手。Ben目瞪口呆地看着被Amy抱着腰的Gal对他露出和自己刚才一模一样得意的表情。  
　　  
“抱歉，我是不是忘了告诉你，我们几天前就在一起了？”  
　　

【END】


End file.
